


if you show me real love baby

by delightfulalot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: (206): He took my Spanx off and still fucked me twice. I call that success.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [allfleshisgrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass) in the [tsegsfrmlstnght](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tsegsfrmlstnght) collection. 



> for julie!! thank you for putting together this ficathon just so you could get a bunch of fic and thank you for prompting my biggest weakness, girl tyler. 
> 
> this is set in the hopefully not-too-distant future, in a world where the dallas stars had a good (a very good. the best) season. 
> 
> it was meant to be a lot of porn but i caught feelings. dammit. 
> 
> title from paris hilton's "stars are blind" because i'm v v cool

Tyler shuffles into their hotel room, Jamie right behind her, and drops face-first onto the bed with a groan. 

“How is this so much more tiring after a Cup win?” she asks. Well. _Whines_ might be the correct term. 

“You’ve done this before, babe,” Jamie says from somewhere across the room, sounding fond. He loves her so much. It’s honestly gross. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t bring the Cup to the awards last time,” she says reasonably, rolling over and maneuvering herself until she’s on her back on the bed, lying against the pillows. 

“That’s what you get for dating the Captain,” Jamie says with a smile, sitting on the bed just long enough to lean in and sweetly kiss her, before swooping back to the other side of the room to keep taking off his suit. 

“Yeah, what _was_ I thinking?” Tyler asks with a smile of her own. She can feel it drifting towards fond as she watches Jamie drape the pieces of his suit over a chair, trying to keep it neat, his actions familiar after so long spent in each other’s pockets. 

They’ve only been officially dating for a couple of years, since Tyler straddled Jamie on his couch and said “What the fuck are we doing, dude?” in between kisses. They’re not officially living together, but her dogs have beds and bowls and toys at Jamie’s house, they both have closets and dresser drawers at each other’s places, and Tyler can’t actually remember the last time she slept away from Jamie that wasn’t a road trip while one of them was injured. 

Now, she watches the muscles in Jamie’s back as he strips down to his boxers, the way he almost trips over while he pulls off his socks, and she reaches out a hand to him when he turns around to face her again. 

“Come here,” she says, and he does, crawling over her until he can drop onto her, head on her torso. She laughs, knocked breathless, and starts running her hand through his hair. “Fucker,” she says, fond as can be. 

Jamie just hums his agreement and starts slowly kissing down her torso, hands sliding around to the back of her dress to feel for the zipper. 

“It’s on the side,” she says, amused, and Jamie just reaches for it without missing a beat. She’s wearing a new dress for the awards, something short and strapless and tight and silver, which fit all the parameters she gave her stylist (though she asked for something in victory green and just got an eyebrow raise in return. Tyler’s fine with the eventual outcome, but she thinks she matches the Stanley Cup just a little too much). Actually. It’s _very_ tight. So tight she needed help to make sure everything stayed where it was supposed to be, having not quite started her off-season training yet and still only a couple weeks out from the post-Cup bender. She remembers this, trying to sit up and get Jamie’s hand _out_ of her dress at the same time, at almost exactly the moment he slides his hand over her Spanx. 

“What the fuck,” he mutters, rubbing his hand along the material, trying to figure out what it is, and Tyler sighs and flops back on the bed. 

“I’m wearing Spanx,” she says, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Spanx?” he repeats, and she can _hear_ the laughter in his voice, so she sits up enough to slap his hand, still in her dress. 

“This dress is very tight,” she says haughtily, and he does laugh at that, but when she glares he just holds his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m not laughing at the Spanx. Really, I’m not,” he says, and she narrows her eyes at him but lets him touch her again, sliding his hand back into her dress. He leans up to kiss her and tries to work his hand into her Spanx at the same time and breaks away after a second, frustrated.

“Is this glued to your skin, what the fuck?” 

“Just to let you know, you are fucking killing the mood here,” Tyler says, pulling her dress over her head and then softly pushing at Jamie’s shoulder to get him off of her so she can stand up and roll her Spanx down as sexily as she can manage. 

It is decidedly not that hot. 

Especially because they leave a fucking red line behind, which is just the fucking icing on the cake. She’s standing in front of her boyfriend in just her underwear with a goddamn red line from her Spanx on her stomach. Tyler rubs at it, annoyed, but Jamie just pulls her close, so close she has to kneel on the bed, her knees on either side of his hips. She could curl over him if she wanted to, his face in her stomach, but she keeps her torso tall, just tangles one hand in his hair as he kisses slowly along the red mark. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, tightening her hold on his hair and pulling just a little. 

“Showing you how beautiful I think you are,” Jamie says, and she rolls her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” she says, and Jamie finally looks up at her, now starting to look a little annoyed. 

“Now who’s killing the mood?” he asks, and she pulls his hair again, opens her mouth to respond, and she only sees the glint in his eye a second before he tightens his grip on her waist and flips them, dropping her body onto the bed on her back and hovering over her. 

“That’s more like it,” she says, just a little breathless, and he rolls his eyes and leans down to nip at that spot right behind her ear. She shudders and wraps her hands around his forearms, rolls her hips up to try to rub against him. He keeps his body held away from her, though, not letting her get any sort of relief, and when she lets out a soft whine at that, he pulls away just enough so she can see the smirk on his face before he’s kissing down her body. He nips at the top of her breast, definitely high enough that any mark will be obvious, and she huffs, fake annoyed. 

“There are still gonna be reporters here tomorrow, babe,” she says, ending in a gasp as he slips a hand into her underwear unexpectedly. 

“Shouldn’t have pissed me off, then, huh?” he asks, biting her stomach and getting his thumb on her clit at the same time. She yelps, tangling her hands in his hair again and pulling, hard, just to have something to do. She can feel the gasp he makes flutter over her skin, and then he’s sucking at a spot high on her inner thigh. She squirms under him, trying to get the hand he’s got in her underwear to the right spot, and he just nips at the spot on her thigh and pulls back from her body just enough to pull her underwear down. 

She kicks her feet, sending her underwear off somewhere, and then pulls him to her, fingers digging into his back, so she can kiss him again. He comes easily for how frantic she feels, kissing her soft but deep, working his fingers into her at the same time, his thumb finding its way to her clit again. 

He keeps kissing her as he fucks her with two fingers, then three, swallowing the little gasps and moans she keeps almost breaking away from him to make. He knows exactly what she needs, and she’s close, _so_ close, when he fucking pulls his hand away, settling it low on her stomach instead. 

She does break away from him then, pushing at his shoulders when he tries to keep kissing along her jaw. He’s grinning when she finally pushes him away enough to see his face, and she punches his shoulder. 

“Fucker,” she huffs out, and he nips at the hinge of her jaw again before sliding all the way down her body and licking into her. She gasps in surprise and arches her back, wiggles her hips closer to him as he fucks her with his tongue for a few moments before slipping two fingers back into her and moving his face just enough to lick her clit. He fucks and sucks, getting into a rhythm to get her right back to the edge, and then he bites gently at her clit and that’s it, she’s coming. 

He keeps fucking his fingers into her while she comes, tightening around him, her back arching sharply. She pushes his hand out when she comes down, pulls him back up to her again, less frantic than before, and kisses him, hard, until he runs his other thumb across her cheek and gentles the kiss, stretches it out nice and slow. 

“You,” she says, pulling away just to lean back in and kiss him again. “You are the worst.” 

He grins, and she has to kiss the corner of his mouth, lick at the seam of his lips until he lets her in. 

“You love me,” he says, leaning back in to kiss at that spot behind her ear, and she melts, wraps her arms around his neck. 

“I love you,” she says, soft and low, that warm feeling she gets in her chest when she looks at Jamie sometimes spreading out under her ribs, under his hand. He squeezes, like he can feel it too, and pulls back to look her in the eyes. He’s soft, his whole face full of adoration for her, his hands gentle on her, his body warm and just the right amount of heavy on top of hers. 

“I love you, Tyler,” he says, quiet and serious, and she can’t help the fond smile that spreads across her face. She settles a hand right at the back of his head, her other hand on his back, keeping him close to her. He kisses her cheek, then her other cheek, and her forehead, before pulling away from her completely and standing up. 

She whines, letting her hands drop away from him as he does. 

“I’m not going far,” he says, amused. She drops her gaze to his crotch, admiring the way his dick is tenting his boxers, as he moves to his bag on the dresser and starts digging through it. 

“What are you _doing_?” she asks, and he says, “Relax,” without turning around, still sounding amused. 

She huffs, trying to focus on the way the muscles in Jamie’s back move, but it works a little too well, because before she knows it she’s letting her hand drift down, touching herself. 

Jamie makes a tiny noise of triumph and spins back around, keeping whatever’s in his hand behind his back, out of Tyler’s sight. 

Not that that matters, as she’s biting her lip and starting to get into a rhythm, riding her own fingers. 

“Christ, Tyler,” Jamie breathes, and she grins at him. He’s back at her side in a second, and he drops down to his knees next to the bed.

Wait. 

_One_ knee.

Tyler’s whole body freezes, and she wipes her hand on the sheets next to her and tries to sit up a little better. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, and she can hear the wonder in her voice. 

“Hey,” Jamie says, grinning crookedly, pulling his hand from behind his back to reveal -- his _Stanley Cup_ ring, the one with _Benn_ written on the side, _jesus_. 

“Oh my god,” Tyler says, her eyes getting hot like she’s about to cry, laughing at the same time. 

“Tyler Seguin,” Jamie starts, and Tyler slaps a hand over her mouth, trying to keep her grin under control. “I love you, a lot. You’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Better than hockey, better than the Cup, the best thing is getting to wake up with you and come home to you. Getting to spend all my time with you. The one common denominator in all my favorite memories over the past 6 years is you. I think you are the true love of my life.” 

Tyler laughs, and she can feel the tears starting to fall, and she can’t help but reach out and touch Jamie’s shoulder, squeezing as he keeps going. 

“So, Tyler, love of my life, will you marry me?” 

“Of fucking course,” she says, and she holds out her hand so he can slide the ring onto her finger. It’s too big, of course it is, and she laughs and slips it onto her index finger, where it sits above her bottom knuckle, and wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck and kisses him, deep.

“I can’t wait to be married to you,” she says when they break away, and his grin is so wide it looks like it hurts his face. She feels the exact same way. 

“I can’t wait to be married to _you_ ,” he repeats, and then he’s kissing her softly again, gently easing her back against the pillows. She tries to get him going faster, sliding a hand into his boxers, trying to wrap a hand around his dick, but he pulls away, pulls her hand out of his boxers to bring it up to his mouth to kiss it. 

He kicks his boxers off as he’s softly kissing at her collarbone, nothing like the earlier nips and bites, and after a minute what he’s trying to do finally clicks. 

“Are you trying to _make love_ to me, dude?” she asks, and he pulls back to look at her, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah? Isn’t that what you do when you get engaged?” 

She shrugs, and laughs. “I don’t think that’s what _we_ do when we get engaged. I kinda just want to ride your dick.” 

He laughs too, and buries his face in her neck. He groans. “That was kinda dumb, wasn’t it?” he asks, pulling back to look at her. 

“I dunno if it’s _dumb_ , but like. I love you, Jamie, and I wanna fuck.” 

He kisses her then, bites at her lower lip, and she gasps, pinches his ass, and flips them over. 

“I fucking love it when you do that,” he gasps from under her, and she grins, rolls her hips, and pulls a condom from the nightstand where they stashed them right after they’d checked in. 

“You ready?” she asks, and when he nods, she rips the condom open, slides it on him and him into her in almost one practiced move. He groans, looks up at the ceiling for a minute, and then pulls at her arms, which she’s using to hold herself up, until she collapses onto him and he can kiss her. 

He thrusts up into her, she thrusts down, and pretty sure they’ve picked up a rhythm, perfected after countless nights together. She watches as he gets closer, attuned to his body, and gets her fingers on her clit at just the right time so they can come, one right after the other. It’s overwhelming, her second orgasm more than her first, and she collapses on top of him, breathing hard. 

“Good?” he asks when he gets his breath back first, and she just grins and kisses his pec before biting right above his nipple. 

“Not too bad,” she says. “I kinda like engaged sex.” 

“Fuck,” he says softly. “I really like the sound of that.” 

She moves her head just enough to rest her chin on his chest so she can see his face. They’re both sweaty and sticky, just this side of comfortable, but she wants to lie here for just a while longer. 

“I do too,” she says, and she holds her hand up like she’s looking at a regular old diamond ring that fits on her ring finger. The ring looks just like hers, the Stars logo right in the middle, green stones all around it, a million little diamonds winking in the light. It’s got Jamie’s last name on the side of it, though, and it only fits on her middle finger when she tries it, awkward on her hand. 

“Ridiculous,” Tyler decides, and when she looks back at Jamie he’s looking at the ring like he really likes seeing his name on her hand. He looks back at her after a second, and she grins. 

“You can never get me a different one,” she says, and he makes a squawk of disapproval. 

“You have your own,” he says, and he tangles their legs together and rolls her over. 

“This one’s got my married name on it though,” she says, giggling, and Jamie stops and just looks at her. 

“Really?” he asks seriously, and she smiles softly at him and cups his cheek with the hand wearing the ring. 

“I think Tyler Benn’s got a nice ring to it.” 

He grins and leans down and kisses her, soft. 

It’s another twenty minutes before either of them manage to shower. 

Worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a world where stanley cup rings happen before the nhl awards, apparently. who cares! fic handwaving!! dumb sappy feelings!!
> 
> come say hi to me and yell at me about this on [twitter](https://twitter.com/delightfulalot) or [tumblr](http://delightfulalot.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
